


哥哥

by V_strawberry



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_strawberry/pseuds/V_strawberry
Summary: “为什么要假装无欲无求呢？我告诉你，从你的发丝到指间，你身上的每一寸我都想占有。爱哪里是神殿，分明是十里扬州，灯火不休。”





	哥哥

那件干净的短袖早已掉落在地上，浴室里的气温逐渐升高，湿润的水汽环绕着紧紧相贴的两具肉体，未关紧实的花洒缓缓淋下了水珠，韩胜宇宽松的体恤也被打湿，显露出了分明的肌肉。

怀里小孩儿的身子光溜溜的，软软的，还透着淡淡的粉红，韩胜宇不禁将脑袋埋在孙东杓稚嫩的脖颈处，深深地吸了口气。

“哥哥......”

孙东杓感觉到有什么硬物正在自己的臀缝处摩挲着，灼热的气息拂过脖颈处，腰部的软肉被人肆意揉搓着，一瞬间，那个名为理智的东西灰飞烟灭。

“不想在这里......”  
小猫呜咽着扭动着屁股。

“不喜欢浴室play的话......”  
“那东杓想在床上做爱吗？”

不等回应，韩胜宇就把小猫打横抱了起来，缓缓向卧室走去。

孙东杓险些惊叫出声，他紧紧地贴在韩胜宇的胸肌处，感受着对方滚烫的体温。他内心里也充斥着对这场即将发生的性事的期待。

毕竟他们是同父异母的兄弟，这样可是不道德的啊。

4.

孙东杓被吻得晕乎乎的，整个人仿佛熟透了桃子一般，全身上下泛着粉红，红润的唇瓣粘着水光，无意识地一开一合，黑密的睫毛低垂着，又如同闪着点点晶莹的玫瑰花苞。

“舒服吗，宝宝？”  
韩胜宇魅惑的嗓音刺激着孙东杓的神经，他感觉自己好像要烧起来了。

孙东杓小声哼哼起来，他感受着自己的性器在韩胜宇手掌中的跳动，微微扭动着胯部，试图磨蹭性器来获取快感，韩胜宇拨开孙东杓额前早已被汗水打湿的刘海，从他的额头开始缓缓吻了下去，手同时也开始上下撸动了起来。

孙东杓微微眯起双眼，眸子里细碎的星光被搅入到了一池春水里，渐渐地，他感觉自己的小腹处有一股陌生的热流在窜来窜去。

孙东杓的气息厚重地喷洒在韩胜宇的耳边，“哥哥，我要射了。”

“嗯哈......”  
随着一股白浊的射出，孙东杓喉咙处发出一阵满足的咕噜声。

韩胜宇吻了吻孙东杓的唇瓣，然后将他圈在怀里，左手抚摸着臀瓣光滑的皮肤，右手摩挲着大腿内侧细嫩的软肉，接着慢慢往上，一只手指探入了那片秘密地带。

不疼，就是有点奇怪。  
孙东杓这样想着。

“宝宝下面都湿了哦。”  
韩胜宇笑了笑，接着加入了第二根手指。

孙东杓害羞地将头埋在韩胜宇的肩膀处，他们两人汗津津地贴在一起，像两只发情的动物一般疯狂地纠缠在一起，向对方索求着激烈的性爱。

一瞬间，孙东杓好像醉在了韩胜宇身上的桃子气味里。

现在已经是四根手指了，韩胜宇温柔地搅动、抽插着，后穴里渐渐响起了水声，一种陌生的电流从脊椎骨往上窜着，孙东杓无助地搂着韩胜宇的脖子，“哥哥唔...”

手指被抽了出来，滚烫的性器抵在了穴口处，孙东杓的心脏砰砰跳着，他小声地呜咽，声音夹杂着可怜意味的撒娇，他害怕自己被粗暴的对待，那样的话就太疼了。

韩胜宇立马亲亲孙东杓湿润的脸蛋，吻去他的泪水，安慰着他:“乖，乖，乖。”

韩胜宇扣住孙东杓的两只手腕，将它们摁在孙东杓头顶的两侧，接着一挺腰，他进入了孙东杓。

“嗯嗯啊！”孙东杓的双腿紧紧缠绕在韩胜宇的腰上，他感觉自己就像波涛汹涌海浪上的一艘一舟，在名为欲望的海面上承受无尽的欢愉。

太刺激了。某一刹那韩胜宇感觉他们两个的血液像是完全融合了一样，亲兄弟的名义如同一团火般地在他体内燃烧着，背德的快感充斥着他的全身，他们两个身体里那部分相同的血液，如同森林里的狼人撕咬猎物一样沸腾。

韩胜宇的阴茎狠狠碾压着孙东杓紧致湿软的穴肉，在不断紧缩的肉壁之间实行猛烈的占有，他不停地摆动着胯部，每一次的抽插都能狠狠地撑开软红的内壁。

“呜呜哥哥，啊哈！哥哥......嗯啊！”  
孙东杓无助地哭喊着，他不知道该如何面对这激烈的性爱，他感觉自己的灵魂都快被韩胜宇撞出来了，他的双腿不住地发颤，“哥哥嗯啊啊......”

剧烈的快感快将孙东杓给吞噬了，肉体的快乐令他在欲海之中燃烧，他就像一根狂风中的羽毛，欲火将他们两个包裹着，没人能够阻止他们。

“东杓，我的宝贝。”

韩胜宇吻着孙东杓流湿润的眼角,舔去那湿漉睫毛上的泪珠,然后将孙东杓翻了过去，开始了再一次的进攻。

这场性事一直持续到半夜。

5.

韩胜宇温柔地抚过孙东杓的脸颊，将他搂在怀里，孙东杓累坏了，睡着之前嘴里还呢喃着“哥哥”这个词眼，韩胜宇亲吻着他的嘴唇，如同对待一个圣洁的天使。

“我爱你，小家伙。”


End file.
